aucune idée
by Marie-pier
Summary: une jeune fille arrive a new york et voix quelqu'un qu'on connait être victime d'agression dans une ruelle. comment vatelle réagir?


Après deux heures d'avion atroces, assise entre deux vieille dame, pas que j'ai quelque chose contre les vieilles dames, mais bon. Elles avaient passé les quelque heures qui me séparait entre Montréal et New York, à me montrer leur photo de famille. Qui garde encore dans leur bourse un album photo complet de leurs 5 enfants et 10 petits enfants de nos jours? Le martyre, j'avais vécu le martyre. Arrivé à l'aéroport, j'apprends que ma mère était en réunion très importante avec le comité de « je-ne-me-rappelle-plus qui » et qu'elle ne pouvait donc pas venir me chercher a l'heure prévue. D'habitude je ne suis pas aussi chialeuse. Mais il faut dire que ce n'était pas vraiment ma journée, même pas ma semaine.

Premièrement, mon père m'appelle pour me dire que lui et Janice…Ok, Stop, qui est-ce qui s'appelle Janice de nos jours? Vraiment? Bonjours, j'ai 26 ans, je suis assistante et je m'appelle Janice….Bon, je disais donc, que mon père, de 49 ans, divorcé et possédant un enfant à sa garde, m'avait appelé pour me dire que lui et sa nouvelle copine, Janice, avait reçu une offre en or pour partir à Vancouver. J'veux dire, vraiment Vancouver, juste, wow. Sa tombais si bien, moi, Ariane Tremblay, qui n'étais jamais allé plus loin que Montréal, allait aller habiter a Vancouver. Bien sur, tout est tombé a l'eau quand il ma dit qu'ils ne partaient que tous les deux.

- Tu sais que c'est une offre que je ne peu pas résister, ma puce (qui appelle une fille de 18 ans sa puce?). En plus tu sais bien que ta mère voulait que tu aie la voir pour les vacances d'été. Sois un peu réaliste ma chérie (aucun commentaire), je ne serai jamais à la maison et Janice non plus d'ailleurs tu vas te retrouver seule dans une grande ville comme Vancouver. Oublie pas que tu n'es pas très sociable avec les gens que tu ne connais pas, ajoute à ca le fait qu'il parle anglais…. (Et il croit peut-être que si je vais chez ma mère, femme d'affaire importante d'une grande compagnie je vais être moins seule. Bon dieu seigneur elle habite a New York, eux aussi ils parlent anglais.)

Je ne me suis pas fâché, j'ai tout simplement hoché de la tête dans le positif et accroché un sourire sur mes lèvres. Puis hop, me voila partie pour New York city, la grosse pomme, d'ailleurs je ne sais pas pourquoi ils appellent sa une grosse pomme.

Bon revenons en au fait, s'étaient les pires vacances de ma vie. Ma mère, j'vous décris un peu le genre, elle s'appelle Anna, une pure femme d'affaire qui lors du divorce devant le juge a été celle qui avait l'air la moins compétente pour s'occuper d'un enfant de 10 ans. Je ne l'ai pas vue plus de 8 fois en 8 ans et ce n'est même pas à ma fête ou encore moins a Noël. Non c'est quand madame à sa réunion annuelle a Montréal et encore la c'est moi qui doit voyager pour la voir. Elle est a son bureau de 5 heure le matin a 22heure le soir et là c'est quand elle n'a pas des sortie de prévu avec quelconque belle homme argenté qui veulent passer une « belle petite soirée ». Sérieusement, c'est vacance ca va être l'enfer.

Après avoir attendu a l'aéroport 4 heure et demi, l'assistant de l'assistant de l'assistante de ma mère est venu me cherché pour m'amener à ma nouvelle résidence temporaire. En fait ma mère habitait dans un bloc appartement en face de Central Park. Elle avait acheté ou hérité, je ne me souviens pas trop lequel, du bloc appartement et habitait au 6ième étage et je dis bien tout le 6ième étage. Selon l'A.A.A de ma mère, elle m'avait réservé a moi seule une étage complète, la deuxième. Il m'avait ensuite expliquer que ma mère serait très occuper pendant les deux prochaines semaines et quelle m'appellerais de temps a autre pour me demander si j'étais bien. Sinon, tout autre problème pouvait être communiqué immédiatement à lui-même. J'avais donc mon propre assistant, je trouvais l'accommodement assez raisonnable, elle ne voulait pas trop me voire et bien je ne voulais pas trop la voir non plus tous s'accordait donc à merveille.

Aussitôt que le 3A était sortie de MON étage, je m'étais mis à la tache. Tout d'abord, je devais vider mes baguages qui demande à ma grande surprise plus de patiente et de temps que prévue. Cependant, toutes les pièces me semblaient trop vierges à mon goût. Quelque poster de film, de musicien et d'athlète vinrent vite se coller aux murs. Dans ma chambre, deux murs complets était réservé à des posters. J'avais branché mon portable, sortie mes DVD, mes livres, mes CD, mon MP3, mes vêtements et tous ce qui me restait à faire était de remplir le garde-manger de « bonne » chose.

J'étais donc sortie, après avoir demandé au 3A si je pouvais emprunter de l'argent et reçu en retour une carte de crédit du compte de ma mère a mon nom. Les ruelles de New York le soir son plutôt sombre, je m'étais faite souvent sifflé en me baladant sur le trottoir et, les mains remplis de sacs, avait accéléré le pas. C'est alors que, dans une ruelle juste a coté de mon appartement, j'ai vu des jeunes en train de tabasser quelqu'un, stupide comme je suis j'ai avancé lâché mes sacs et j'ai crié de toute mes forces. Les trouillards ce sont enfui. Quand je suis arrivé a la hauteur de la personne qu'ils avaient tabasser, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie. Un gigantesque rat me fixait à moitié du regard. Il était couvert de blessure. Il m'a alors parlé d'une voix douce pour me calmé.

- Doucement, ma fille….je ne te veux pas de mal.

Il m'a remercié de mon aide et a essayer de ce relever, lamentablement. Après trois essais, je me suis accroupie et j'ai entouré son bras gauche, le moins blessé, autour de mon cou. Je l'ai soulevé et en lui disant qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de moi, je l'ai emmené dans mon appartement. Après l'avoir déposé dans mon lit, je l'ai examiné de la tête aux pattes? Plusieurs plaie était visible mais toute les blessures avait déjà arrêté de saigner. Ce qui me préoccupait le plus était son bras droit qui n'était pas dans une position normale.

Je me suis donc attelé a la tâche, soigner mon nouvelle ami. Si un rat géant peu entrer dans la catégorie d'ami.


End file.
